PS Naraku, I Love You!
by Kisser12345
Summary: Romance, thrills, horror, friendship, and eternal vows all summed up into one story! Added characters: Misuki and Siato. Misuki is 16, acts like she's 8. Siato is 24 and deceased. If your into the twisted love stories of the new -- read. PLEASE COMMENT!
1. Failure is NOT an Option!

The girl giggled and ran around in circles; her arms were spread out like wings. "Whee!" she laughed and fell down on her back; she sighed looking at the blue sky. "It sure is something isn't it, sissy?" She looked over to her right to see her older sister lying next to her.

Her skin was like silk, and her hair blew in the wind. The way her flawless skin shined in the light, the girl was sure she wasn't really here. "Misuki, you are so rambunctious!" Misuki's sister smiled and winked, as she stuck her tongue out. The wind picked up again and everything seemed to be at peace.

"Sissy, Daddy doesn't believe I can see you…" Misuki looked at her sister with adoring eyes. What she'd give to be just like her sister. Unlike her beautiful sister, Misuki was short and clumsy. She had freckles all over her body, unlike the marvelous skin her sister wore. Misuki was more violent then her sister, also. And yet, because of their differences, Misuki couldn't stay away from her sister for more than a day.

Her sister looked down and thought for a minute. Her eyes shined with tears as she spoke. Her words came out slowly and carefully, "That's to be expected, Misuki. Father did see me die with his own eyes…" She looked back up at her sister and smiled, "I'm not even sure why I can't move on…but all I know, is I've never been more happy!" She giggled and looked at the clouds again.

Her face distorted to nothing but pain. One of the clouds looked like the one who'd killed her. He not only killed her slowly and painfully, he betrayed her. She'd loved him with all her heart and yet he turned his back on her and went after that other girl…Her jaw tightened and she clenched her eyes shut. Behind the veiny red of her eyelids she pictured his face. Her heart hammered her chest, and it felt like he was punching her again, her breathing became gasps, just like when he'd choked her. Her eyes stung just like when he'd kicked dirt into them. Every minute of the pain and betrayal she'd gone through ran through her mind. In slow motion; none the less.

He'd finally invited her to come to his place, after five long months of pushing her away. She'd been so excited to hear he'd finally accepted her trust. She smiled and hugged him, as a way to tell him everything was going to be better from now on. "Naraku, I love you…"

He smiled at her and chuckled, "Siato…" The way he said her name made her heart leap out of her chest and into the heavens. And when he held her like that, it'd bring her back to reality long enough to realize that she couldn't live without him.

Every time she'd get near him, she'd stop breathing. She felt as if this wonderful blessing didn't deserve a girl like her. She was so unworthy, and would never be as magnificent as him. They walked into the woods. At that moment she should've known that he didn't live out that far, but she was too caught up in those violet eyes of his. She'd twirled his long wavy hair and then would whisper little affections of love in his ear.

He would never return the love I'd shown for him. She should've realized that he didn't care for her, he was only using her. But she was so love sick that it hurt to think those thoughts.

He had stopped in the middle of the woods and turned towards her. He'd pushed her against a tree, and without thinking she pulled him closer. Finally he'd given her some hint of the love they'd shared! She had been expecting a night of bliss when a jolt to the stomach knocked her out of her dreams.

She'd looked up at him to see him grinning. He'd even been chuckling under his breath! "Mortals are so predictable…" He'd gripped her throat and slammed her into the tree again. Her head had danced with the words he'd just said. One word had stuck the most: _Mortals._ She had looked up to see where her death was going to be committed.

The sheer irony of it! She'd seen not just any tree, but the tree she'd spent her entire life under: the sacred tree! Naraku's arm had transformed into something too gruesome to describe, it was like seeing his flesh from the inside out. It had formed a sharp point at the end, and he had lifted his hand over his head.

There had been a rustle in the bushes, but it was too late to see anything. Siato was sprawled across the ground her vision too blurry to see anything. Her mind had been too hazy to realize that she was still alive. All she had felt and seen, and even heard was the tentacle ripping her flesh and snapping the bones as it had made it's way threw her chest.

She'd looked up at her Father's face and instead of seeing him for who he was she'd seen Naraku. She had reached up for his throut and then her hand went limp. The next minutes had gone by as if she was watching a movie about herself. She had watched her father go belistic and start slashing at the air around her.

His sword had made a deep cut into the sacred tree, and the sap that had oozed out of it seemed just like blood out of her wounds. Her father, deafeated that his daughter was no longer alive, had picked her up and carried her back to the village. When he'd gotten there, Misuki ran out to greet him as always. When she'd seen her sister, the first thing that had ran through her mind, was that they were playing a game.

"I want to play too!" Misuki had announced. Her father had dropped to his knees and cried. He'd cried right in front of her! Even when their mother was killed he never shed a tear, now his tears had came down like a river. His little girl was gone, and now all he had was his other baby. It was then that he'd decided that he'd protect Misuki with his life.

Siato opened her eyes and looked at her sister. He's done a good job…She smiled and returned at looking at the sky. Misuki jumped up and started explaining how one of these days she was going to be the strongest fighter in their village.

"And then when I'm all growed-up, I can get revenge for you sissy!" she smiled that innocent sweet smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. It had seemed even through all the hurt Misuki went through, she'd never stopped believing. She'd always found a reason to keep living, and keep going strong.

When their mother had died, it was Misuki that Saito had to depend on. It's funny…Siato thought she was the big sister, but it seems that Misuki was more grown up that Siato had ever been.

Misuki looked at Siato, "Sissy, do you think that when you move on, you'll see mommy?"

Siato smiled and sat up to look at her younger sister, "Of course!"

"Then can you tell her I love her and I miss her? And that I hope she's happy?"

Siato smiled the salty tears threatened to leak out, "Of course sweetie…"

Misuki jumped up and giggled. In a few seconds she was running around like she was flying again. Suddenly she stopped, and her face grew pale. She turned to look at Siato just as her sister had realized what she'd seen.

An orange glow was coming from their village. Misuki had tears in her eyes and she looked at her sister, "I'm sorry Siato!" And with that she was off into the woods to save her village.

Siato stood up and started searching the clearing; it was then that she'd hear it. The voice that had changed her life forever, it was _his _voice. Naraku's voice.

Misuki ran into the village to see slaughtered people being devoured by the demons. She grabbed a sword and ran at the demon. With one swish of it's tail she'd been knocked into the side of one of the burning huts. It had crumbled under her impact and she fell into it.

The burning wood slammed into her back as she gasped, nothing but smoke filled her lungs.

"Hey, buddy!" A voice had shouted, and within that second, the demon was screaming in pain. Before long, the sounds of dying demons filled the air along with the grunts of the man that killed them.

Cool hands picked her up gently and carried her out of the hut, "Don't worry, you're going to be fine now…" this wasn't the boy who'd been killing the demons. It was a girl's voice! But Misuki's vision was too blurred for her to make out who it was.

More footsteps walked over to them. "Is she ok?" it was the boys voice. All she could make out was red…and lots of it. Black stars threatened to take her away from reality and into a world of darkness.

"I think so, but she'd a little shook up. And she looks a little pale," the girl replied. "We can't just leave her here alone."

"We ain't taking her with us if that's what you think! She's no older than Shippo and I for one have enough of kids for a lifetime!"

"Inuyasha, I'm not going to say this again! We aren't leaving this little girl here alone! It's obvious Naraku is behind this! Why else would Kagura be here?"

Inuyasha? That must be the boy…is that the red? Misuki couldn't make anything out anymore her eyes had closed and become heavy. The last thing she'd heard was, "No, and that's final!"

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" the thing that confused Misuki the most was the loud crash that came after that. It was like a bolder had hit another, or a crack of thunder. But she was too tired to figure out what had happened. And soon all she could feel was a sweet soothing rocking, followed by the scent of strawberries.

"Siato…I'm…sorry…"she'd whispered. "Forgive me…I…failed…"


	2. Shortie Say What!

When she woke up all she could see was white and red. She had the feeling up soaring in the air. When she looked down she saw the ground was at least 50 feet below her. "Whoa!!!!!!" she'd exclaimed. Inuyasha was shocked by this and lost his balance.

He landed on the ground and quickly looked back, "Kagome! I thought _you_ were keeping an eye on the girl!"

Kagome lifted his hair to reveal herself and stuck her tongue out at him. "I am thank you very much! Now get a move on! We need to get to Kaede's village before dark!" He rolled his eyes and thought, she's so ungrateful!

Misuki's eyes lit up and she giggled. In a second Inuyasha was yelling in pain and annoyance, "HEY NOT THE EARS!!!!!" She was pulling and scratching them. All the while the smile never left her face. Inuyasha on the other hand was yelling and stomping trying to get her to stop. "KAGOME!!!!!!" Kagome had been giggling all the while. Then she gently pulled the kid's hands away from his ears and gave him a wink.

Inuyasha groaned thinking, this is why I'm NEVER having kids…Or a wife...He thought of Kagome sticking her tongue out at him and winking like it was nothing. He started running again and kept thinking about what he needed to do when he got back to the village.

The items in his pocket kept hitting his thigh, as if not letting him forget that they were in there. First, ditch the kid and Kagome. Second, go to the sacred tree. Third…he shut his eyes hiding his pain. He couldn't even think about the third thing.

Kagome looked at Misuki and smiled, "I'm Kagome, and this grumpy guy is Inuyasha. What's your name?" When she smiled she reminded Misuki of her sister. Her skin shined just like the way her sisters did, and she didn't have a blemish at all! Her clothes were a little strange, but other than that she was beautiful…

"Misuki, nice to meetcha!" she pointed to herself. "I'm the strongest fighter in my village, or else my sister says so!"

"Who's your sister?" Kagome's face went from glowing to worried. Inuyasha knew right away that she was afraid they'd left the other sister to die…

"Her name is Siato! She's the best, and she reminds me a lot like you! Like you, she's extremely beautiful! And she's too nice to leave anyone in need of help!" She looked up at the sky.

"Was she in the fire with you?" Kagome's eyes were wide with worry.

"No, my sister died about 3 years ago…but I still talk with her everyday! She comes and visits me in that clearing…with the strawberries…"

"Wait, you expect me to believe that your sister's ghost comes to talk to you? Ok great Kagome! This is just like you! Helping the mental ones…"

"I'm not kidding, or lying! My sister died to that meanie she'd fallen in love with! She told me if I ever hear his name to run in fear of even the people who speak of him!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Kagome, do you sense any jewels around?" When she shook her head he looked down. "Damn…we lost him completely…why can't we ever just find Naraku?"

Misuki's eyes shot open and she jumped off of his back. She didn't care if they were 50 feet above the ground, it was worth getting away from him.

Inuyasha took a dive and caught her just in time. "What the hell do you think you're doing, ya little brat!?" He looked at Kagome. "You suck at baby-sitting you know that?"

Kagome sighed, "Shut up, Inuyasha…"

Misuki was kicking and screaming. She'd punched Inuyasha several times but he'd barely acknowledged it. She yelled at him, "Traitor" over and over until her throat was raw and sore. Even then she wouldn't give up.

"What's with this kid?!" He was actually having problems holding onto her and Kagome at the same time.

"Get away you traitor! You work for Naraku don't you!?" Inuyasha's face became dark and sinister. All other emotion drained from his face and evaporated into the air. All that was left was anger, disbelief, and pure hatred.

"What did you just say?"

Misuki gulped and stopped struggling. There was something that had locked her muscles. She felt as if that look he gave her would skin her alive if she made one more movement. "You work for Naraku?" her voice was barely a whisper and was more of a question than an accusation.

Inuyasha's body went cold and he felt as if his heart might shatter in a million pieces. Him, work for the man who killed his first love? Over his dead body! Even the thought made him angry beyond compare. "Hell no," Kagome looked at Misuki and sighed.

"We are after him, not working with him. Sweetie, is that the man who your sister fell in love with?"

Misuki's eyes filled with regret and sorrow. She nodded afraid to open her mouth. She knew if she did that she'd cry for sure. Inuyasha looked at her then up again, but there was something that told her that he understood. He knew what it felt like to lose a loved one to that monster.

Kagome looked down and thought about Inuyasha and Kikyo and how the story is a little similar to Misuki's and her sister's. Kagome couldn't imagine losing Inuyasha to Naraku…or Sota for that matter.

Everyone was silent for a long period of time. The air around them seemed to thicken and even the bright stars had been covered with the sad remorse of the moment. Not even their kisses could lighten the mood now.

Inuyasha was too far into thinking about Kikyo, and Misuki about Siato. Kagome was dying to say something to comfort them, but what could she say? 'It's alright, so what if they're dead!? You're here, and you're alive! All I can tell you is that live life to the fullest!' Yeah that will make them be happy.

Misuki looked up at Inuyasha. His face in the moonlight was magnificent. He was so handsome and strong looking. Even with his eyes shining with newly formed tears, he refused to let them escape. He saw her looking and even smiled. It was half-heartedly, but he still managed a smile.

She tried to smile back but ended up clutching his kimono and crying her heart out. She'd wanted to cry for years now, but she couldn't afraid her father would see her weakness, and wouldn't let her be a warrior. Inuyasha gave her a comforting smile and kept running. He didn't say anything, or do anything else to comfort her.

She looked at Kagome. Her eyes were shining with pity, and yet happiness. She was happy when Inuyasha and Misuki suffered! Inuyasha looked down to cover his eyes. "Kagome," it was the first word said in about an hour. "Why don't you go home for the night? I'm sure Sango won't mind watching the kid…"

Kagome smiled, "Alright. That sounds good…"

Misuki took on an angry face and glared at Inuyasha, "How old do you think I am!?"

Inuyasha looked at her with surprise in his eyes. "Uh, I was thinking 8? I don't know! But you look young…"  
"I'm 16 you numb-skull!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged looks and then stared at her.

"But your so tiny!" he motioned with his hands how short she was.

"I'm going to hit a growth spurt soon ok!?"

Kagome thought how she'd heard Misuki mumbling sissy, and daddy when she was unconscious. That's not really something a teen-ager would be calling their parents. Is it?

Inuyasha chuckled, "Well, what do you know…sorry bout that…"

Misuki grinned, "You better be sorry, or else!"

He chuckled again, "Oh really? And what might a tiny thing like you do?"

She made a mad look at him, "I'd make you sit…" His face went into pure fear then he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Nobody but Kagome can do that!" he laughed nervously. "Besides, how do you know about that?!"

Misuki grinned, "I have my ways…"

"Seriously, Kagome, you really know how to pick 'em…first Shippo then this little vixen." Inuyasha sighed. "Maybe I should choose who joins the group from now on…"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "If it were up to you, there'd be no group!"

He grinned, "Exactly!"

Misuki's confusion wasn't hidden but she still tried to follow their bickering and finally when they got boring, which took about another thirty minutes, she laid her head back and felt the warmth of Inuyasha's arms around her. She smiled and slowly fell asleep.

Never in her life has she felt as safe as she did in his arms. His heartbeat served as a lullaby for her. And the way he ran was the rocking she needed for sleep. Before long she was cuddled to his chest and he had entered her dream.

And what a beautiful dream it was…


End file.
